


Fallen Starbird

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Twitter Post, Character Death, Corruption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Signer AU, Dark Signer Yusei, Drama, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Romance, Scoopshipping, Scoopshipping we should've gotten but never did, Team Satisfaction, Temporary Character Death, The Enforcers - Freeform, Treasonshipping - Freeform, currently on hiatus til i get my life together and winter break actually comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. Jack had only intended to steal the Runner and Stardust Dragon, he never meant for Yusei to lose more than just his possessions. Now, unaware of the dark consequences his actions have wrought, this Fallen Starbird is ready to strike back with a burning vengeance. For the future that was always being denied to him, for the pain and betrayal he felt, and for the blessings his second life has given him, Yusei is determined to make Jack pay for what he has done. With the battle between Light and Dark raging, can old friends save each other from the darkness?The Dark Signer Yusei AU that could’ve happened if he had drowned saving Rally.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	Fallen Starbird

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Signer Yusei fic that could have happened. Based on what-if Yusei drowned saving Rally that fateful day. The idea for creating this fic in general is based on a Twitter post and lengthy conversation between me and @jeanelpant. 
> 
> Notes to understand about this AU:  
> -So being the "In shipping hell" person that I am, I also added in Treasonshipping because the idea works well together, the anime makes Yusei seem gay for him even with the Crashtown arc, and I feel that in order to work together as Dark Signers the two need to find a way to talk out the problems between them anyhow. The Dark signers are literally the Signers opposites yet they work in pretty similar ways.  
> -In this fic I have mentions how the Dark Signers are similar to the Signers in terms of unity. The closer they are to each other, the stronger their powers are. This bond also affects the power of the Earthbound Immortals allowing them to use the negative energies produced by the other Dark Signers to power themselves and their grip on their chosen hosts.  
> -Yusei takes on Carly's role with Carly being a staunch support character for Jack here. In the anime, it was very sad how their relationship was never dug into further following the aftermath of the Dark Signer arc. This fic will kind of explore how I think that should have gone (to the best of my ability).  
> -Crow has the Tail Mark in this AU til further notice 😉.  
> -This focuses more on the relationship and tensions between all of Team Satisfaction's members more so than the interaction with the rest of the Signers and stuff like the anime shows. I’ll still have them show up at least once every chapter but not much more than that.  
> -The chapters after 1 will be like a quick burn story for the rest of the episodes except for certain scenes between the tagged characters. I’ll be skipping a lot of most episodes but that’s to be expected since this focuses more on Yusei’s role as a Dark Signer and how it changes the overall plot of 5Ds. If you want to understand how I’m planning to write this out look at a fic I bookmarked on my profile called Shattered Windows and Broken Duel Wheels or Awakening. The upcoming chapters will be written in a style similar to those but with my own twists.
> 
> Important: Don't like angst, dark AUs, or even gay/multiple relationships that are not your thing, then go press the back button or exit tab. I don't want you breathing down my neck because you don't like a fic I worked hard on for myself and other people. I don't mind criticism because I need to improve, but try to refrain from flat rudeness. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the notes and enjoy the fic!

It happened on a gloomy and dark day. The clouds were dark and the air thick with tension and dread. The waters on the edge of the pier were high and rough today. It was this day that Yusei Fudo was forever changed.

The Light is not immune to the dark of the Shadows. 

So long as there is light there will always be darkness.

Waiting, biding, plotting, and controlling

It is all for naught in the end. 

The Light has faded to Dark.

* * *

Sometime in the morning, Jack called Yusei, telling him that Rally was in trouble and he needed help. Like the good person Yusei was, he took his improved Duel Runner to the pier where Jack said he was. Yusei was worried immensely for Rally because he saw the boy as his younger brother. Rally always ended up in trouble in some form or another and it was up to Yusei and his friends to help him out. Now Yusei sped towards the pier, intent on saving Rally from any fate that could befall him unaware of the real plans that have been laid out for him. One by someone he considers his close friend and another by an entity who finds the whole situation amusing.

After about 10 minutes of crazy stunts and maneuvering through debris filled streets and alleyways, Yusei arrived at the pier. Running up to Jack he noticed quickly that something was wrong.

For one, Rally was nowhere in sight and Jack seemed unusually disinterested in this despite sending that distress call to Yusei. Yusei knew that while Jack doesn’t show much concern for Rally and the others he still will help them if need be. So for him to stand next to the pier’s end all stiff and uncaring looking like he didn’t care if he sent Yusei out here by lying, setting off some red lights in Yusei’s head.

“Jack.” Said blonde Aussie turned around upon hearing his name being called. Now Yusei really knew something was wrong just by looking in Jack’s eyes. They were… cold, calculating, and distant. More so than usual resulting in a shiver running down Yusei’s spine. Whenever Yusei gets shivers from _Jack_ of all people that usually is a sign of trouble. Shrugging it off as just his nerves but still worried, he asked “Where’s Rally? I came as soon as I could.” Yusei looked around the pier but couldn’t see Rally anywhere. Was this a joke? If so Yusei is really going to give Jack a good scolding on such a horrible usage of such a prank. 

“Yusei I finally found out how to get to the city. But I need two things, a duel runner and Stardust Dragon. I know you’re here to save Rally so I’ll just get to the point. He’s over there.” Pointing towards the waters behind him Yusei could only stare in shock and horror upon seeing Rally tied up in a little boat. Is Jack INSANE?! What is he trying to do?! How will this help him in any way?! Doesn’t he care for him??? Jack may have shown harshness to his enemies but to people he knows this is something he NEVER has done before. He hated it because it reminded him of what had happened to Kiryu. 

_Kiryu_ … Yusei thought bitterly and with some hurt that showed briefly in his eyes. Kiryu Kyosuke was once the leader of the duel gang Jack and Yusei were a part of. He showed great strength and leadership to himself, Jack, and their friend Crow Hogan. Back then, they formed Team Satisfaction to make Satellite a better place to live. However, like all groups trying to make the most of their lives, it all came crashing down. Sometime after completing their goal of beating all the duel gangs, Kiryu went insane and in his desire to help himself and his team, he ended up straying from his goals to the point he would attack those he was trying to protect. Unable to see his insanity, Jack and Crow left him hoping that maybe if they left Kiryu would be able to calm down and maybe go back to his regular self. 

Yusei however couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to just leave the one who saved his life not that long ago. He had this deep nagging feeling that if they ALL left then Kiryu would just get worse. While he knew Kiryu wasn’t acting like himself, he still wanted to help him. He didn’t have the courage to just walk out on Kiryu so he did the only other thing he could think, stay with him and hope that he could see that what he is doing is wrong. Yusei tried to show his support by just staying with him and listening to him whenever he had something to say. When Kiryu needed some comfort Yusei was there to provide it. Even though he never said anything, Yusei hoped that Kiryu would just go back to his old self by seeing that even if he is straying from his goals they would still care for him. Kiryu started calming down resulting in Yusei gaining some hope back that maybe things will go back to the way they were. Alas that hope only held for so long.

Sector Security came not much later from the separation of Team Satisfaction. Enraged by the injustice that was taking place in Satellite, Kiryu’s mental state started reverting back to how it was, resulting in a terrible decision to challenge Security. Yusei protested against this saying that this wasn’t how to do things. That even though he himself didn’t like Security, this wasn’t the way to go about it. In the end, Yusei left Kiryu. That was the breaking point and the beginning of a change for Yusei. 

Kiryu drove himself further into madness, had carried on to bombing one of the security buildings and was hunted down. Yusei, Crow, and Jack all came to try and stop him but failed. Yusei remembered all the events done that evening as clear as day. How Kiryu attacked a police officer nearly killing him, fighting him trying to make him see reason, and the inevitable capture of their leader. Yusei tried to turn himself in to the security guard but having already caught Kiryu inside the building, the officer just patted his shoulder saying how he’s a good boy trying to save himself and that the real culprit has been already taken care of. Unfortunately this action was seen and misunderstood by Kiryu who screamed traitor at Yusei all while the rest of the team could only watch in horror and fear as Kiryu was taken to the facility, never to be seen or heard from again. Yusei could only cry out his sorrow, regret, and Kiryu’s name as Jack and Crow would look on, standing still from the despair and feeling of failure at being unable to help out Kiryu when he needed them the most.

That night left heavy impressions on the rest of the team. Jack, Crow, and he all became more distant and went their separate ways. Crow decided to leave believing that some distance would be better than dealing with the pain of losing one of their own. Yusei and Jack however stayed together until meeting Rally, Nervin, and Blitz. Over time though, the feeling of hopelessness started to affect Jack and he eventually split off from Yusei. Yusei still hung out with Rally and the gang, helping out whenever he could even past all the pain he was feeling. Despite his actions, he had begun closing his feelings off, never truly baring his emotions like he did in Team Satisfaction for he felt like he couldn’t express himself the same way anymore, not after something so traumatic. The split up of the team started with Kiryu’s desire to pursue his goals at the cost of everything and everyone around himself. They were all affected deeply but even Yusei was sure that Kiryu’s action would never lead to another occasion! Now standing in front of Jack watching as Jack had the NERVE to ask him what he will choose, his friends or the chance to escape, Yusei could only give Jack a very unimpressed and blank look. Eyes empty from this feeling of shock, betrayal, and hurt. Would this all never end? Is he doomed to watch his friends all succumb to their own inner demons and selfishness? 

He doesn’t know the answer himself but he’ll be damned if this time he can’t help anyone. This time, he is going to save Rally and afterwards help his foster brother see that this is wrong. Like he should’ve done with Kiryu all those years ago instead of leaving him. Shrugging his Jacket off, he dived into the water intent on saving Rally before anything else. 

“Rally hang on I’m coming! Just hold on!” Yusei swam as fast and hard as he could towards the boat Rally was tied up on. The waters were strong and so was the current. Yusei could feel himself becoming tired fast but he knew he had to get there soon. He would not lose someone else if he could help it. Adrenaline rushing through him for the time being, he managed to reach the boat Rally was in, holding onto it tight as he used his leg strength to push the boat and Rally back to safety. Upon reaching the concrete flooring Yusei used as much of his strength as he could muster to lift Rally off the boat and onto the floor. He was still tied up though, and as Yusei was trying to pull himself back up onto safe ground he sunk underwater as rough waves slammed into his head dazing him for his grip to weaken. Rally looked on in horror as Yusei sunk beneath the waves crying out to him as hard as he could, hoping his friend would hear him and wake up from his shock. Unable to do anything but cry out Yusei’s name as he was still bound and unable to help his savior. Calling out beneath the waters, praying that his friend would not meet his end.

Unbeknownst to Rally, Yusei’s life is about to change.

* * *

Underneath the waters of the isolated island, Yusei struggled to swim towards the surface. He tried harder to gain any elevation but the current was too strong and there was something in the water which caught on his clothes. The fact that he used up much of his strength and energy to push Rally up and onto safe ground burned up his energy levels causing him to be unable to fight against the sea current. Slowly drowning he swears he can hear Rally calling for him but that can’t be possible. He’s underwater where sounds from above don’t reach. He hears a constant ringing in his ears as water filling his lungs.

Drowning in the black sea, Yusei mourns and contemplates his life even as he feels his energy, his very life, fade from him.

_Martha I’m sorry for everything. Crow I hope you’re getting the comfort and peace you wanted unlike me. Kiryu I’m so sorry for everything, looks like I’ll be joining you sooner than I expected and not in any way I expected. Jack…_

_Jack, WHY? WHY?!?! Why did you have to do this to me? To Rally? To ANY of us? Didn’t you care? I thought that, even past your own personal problems and pain from the events before, you’d care for us. If this is how you really think of us, as tools who have no worth for you even after all our time together, then I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now because NOTHING can fix this._

As he sank deeper into the dark waters of the sea, Yusei began to hear a sound. It was eerie yet calming, gentle and oh so _soothing_. It was the sound of humming. Yusei wonders how nice it must be to be able to hear something so pleasant even as he reaches the darkest point in his life. That is until he heard a voice whispering to him through the darkness, the humming becoming increasingly louder. Drowning out his thoughts a voice was heard offering him another chance. A chance to make amends with Kiryu, see Crow, and most of all make Jack PAY for what he’s done. 

**_Take my offer child. With this second chance, you can see your friend Kiryu again. You can finally make amends with each other as you always wanted and maybe even more. You won’t have to leave your friends permanently, and they don’t have to mourn you. Your friend or should I say FORMER friend, Jack, he will be shown the true extent of your pain. You will gain the chance to make him suffer for what he’s done to you. Accept my offer and you will return. You can do so much and gain so much more than ever before with my powers and in turn all you have to do is help me and my brothers and sisters return to this world to take back what was wrongfully taken from us._ **

Desperate for another chance to make things right as well as feeling intense betrayal, anger, and guilt, Yusei accepted with a simple yet pleading thought “ _Yes”._

In the dark waters below, unseen by the people above who were fishing for their drowned friend and Yusei himself, Yusei’s appearance shifted. Accepting the power offered to him his hair became slightly messier and frizzled. He gained a dark maroonish red marker on his face that zigzagged down his cheek with a little triangle off to the side under his eye. The whites of his eyes turned as black as the dark waters surrounding him in the night light. His pupils grew smaller giving him a sort of wolfish look in his eyes, making them seem colder, fiercer, and predatory. He gained a folded black crop top with orange lines reminiscent of wings with elbow length gloves, thin straps of cloth hugging his body in a lightning pattern connecting them to his pants. A chain was seen connecting the ends to straps that hung across his upper arms. His pants became leatherlike with similar orange lines running through the seams (think a bit of Kiryu’s design) as well as a stray leather strap that wrapped around his upper leg, complete with a leather buckled belt. Charcoal boots completed the ensemble. On his right arm a Hummingbird glyph appeared through his glove and his eyes and mark glowed purple with power. His deck which was left in its holder glowed too with such dark power. 

**_Rise from the depths of despair Yusei Fudo! Embrace your new life as my Dark Signer! Arise and be reborn in the shadow of my wings! Never forget you are not alone. I will always be with you._ **

In the blink of an eye, his clothing returned to normal, the marks faded, and the humming quieted, the powers given to him faded but not gone, just hidden from view until their owner has need of them, before Yusei felt someone grab onto his hand pulling him up into the moonlight. Closing his eyes briefly he thinks to himself, _Jack just you wait I’m coming for you..._

* * *

“I got him! Come on Blitz help me bring him up!” Nervin said while trying to hoist Yusei up onto the pier. With some more arm strength the two teens pulled Yusei up from the sea. His body sprawled across the floor unmoving. Freaking out, Nervion pushed on his chest. Relieved when he started coming to coughing up mouthfuls of blackened water out of his lungs. Happy to see him alive. Yusei lifted his head up to look at them. For some reason, they all got chills going down their spines, but they ignored it for Yusei was alive and for them that was all that mattered.

Oh how they wish he were still alive if they knew what truly happened beneath the dark waters of Satellite.

Yusei continued staring at them for a bit before standing up and looking at the city across the sea. He ignored the others attempts to talk to him, making sure he was alright. Eyes glaring dangerously, like a wolf on the prowl, his friends shuddered from such a look. Just from looking at him they could tell that something had changed within their friend. They can only hope that it won’t be something too drastic.

Ignoring how his friends were worrying over himself, Yusei only concentrated on how cold, yet alive yet felt. How _good_ his new powers made him feel. This, he believed, was the start of a new and better change. And he will gladly fight to keep this second chance. Even if it means breaking the bonds he had once cherished, for new opportunities have arisen. 

_Jack I hope you got everything you want, because it will be SO SATISFYING to destroy it all and you with it._

* * *

It was long past midnight when Yusei woke up. His arm burning with the mark’s power, waking him up from his sleep. Rally and the others have fallen asleep after coming home with Yusei. Rally had been untied while the others had tried to search for Yusei under the water and were exhausted along with the rest of them. Yusei’s friends were all concerned when he came to and just looked at the city but didn’t push him. They knew from Rally what had happened and they were just as upset as their friend over Jack’s actions. Deciding to just leave it be for now they all headed home for the night and would just wait until morning to deal with the events that have transpired. 

Though Yusei didn’t need to sleep anymore, it served as a way to disguise his new life from his friends and pass the time while Yusei decides what to do with his new purpose. His dreams now serve as a way for him to communicate with his goddess. If he wishes, he can consult Aslla Piscu on important matters or just seek refuge from the harshness of reality in the shadow of her wings. Deep down he feels as though something is wrong but whenever he feels this way, Aslla Piscu would hum to him, erasing his unease and doubts and just whisper soothingly to him, completely unaware of the changes being made to his mindset while she does so. From his goddess, he learned a lot about his predicament as a Dark Signer as well as some tips on what to do in certain situations and what his new powers entail. He also was told to look out for when his mark burned for her power will pull him towards people and places he is meant to go towards.

Seeing as not much time has passed, probably an hour or so since everyone settled for the nights, Yusei looked at his arm. The hummingbird mark glowed a bright purple and he feels a strong pull towards... somewhere. Walking out of the subway where he and his friends live, he glanced in the direction of the middle of Satellite. Whatever business his Earthbound Immortal has for him to go over _there_ must be something since he doesn’t like the idea of going towards the old ener-d reactor. 

The area was shrouded in thick fog and something dark lingered in the air, warding off anyone who goes near the place. Anyone with enough courage to enter is never seen again and no one dares to go find out why lest they disappear too. In addition, it is said that you could hear faint murmurs from the spirits of people long gone, haunting the site that they rest at. The reactor site holds bitter sentiment for Yusei as it is the reason many people gave him such a difficult time as a child. Being the son of Dr.Fuo, many only saw him as the son of the man who ruined all their lives, killed their loved ones, and sentenced them to a doomed life. Feeling a nudge from his goddess, Yusei started walking towards the site.

Probably an hour after walking and far enough away from where people would dare to wander deeper into dangerous territory, the sound of an engine could be heard. Turning towards the sound Yusei saw a black duel runner headed towards him. Stopping suddenly quite a ways from him, Yusei could see the figure of a young teen probably around his own age wearing black with blue trimming clothing. Seemingly in shock the teen just gaped at Yusei unable to say anything. Yusei was surprised, from the distance he was looking at he didn’t get a clear vision of who this person was but it was clear from the other’s behavior that he knew him. Shaking his head in disbelief, the mysterious driver continued driving towards Yusei stopping his duel runner in front of him. His mark glowed lighting up the darkness surrounding the two teens. Looking in surprise another mark flared to life upon the driver’s arm in the shape of a Giant. The Dark signer of Ccapac Apu, the Giant Yusei realized.

Turning and lifting his head up so that Yusei could see through the helmet’s visor, Yusei was shocked to see an all too familiar face. One that made his non beating heart soar and his throat tighten. 

Black and gold eyes stared at Yusei from underneath light blue strands of hair. A mark ran jaggedly down the right side of his face with a triangle appearing underneath his right eye. An unreadable expression was on his face but Yusei was sure, judging from his behavior earlier, that he was just as shocked to see Yusei as Yusei was to see him. Shaking in place, Yusei started crying (was it possible for the dead to still cry?) and just started baring his guilt, regrets and sorrows to the other.

“Kiryu. Is. Is that really you? I’m sorry... I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop you from getting arrested. I… I should've tried harder to help you. To stay with you. Instead I did the same thing Jack and Crow did to you as they did to me, I left you. I should’ve realized leaving wouldn’t help. Not after knowing how much it hurt us _both_ so bad when Jack and Crow left us. I thought maybe if I left you’d see how much it hurt us, hurt me, to see you change. To see you acting like the same people we promised to beat to make Satellite safer. I’m so sorry Kiryu. You can hate me, push me away, hurt me all you like if it makes you feel better. I’d deserve it after all I did to you...If I could I’d turn back time just so that things could be better. Maybe then you’d be satisfied with how things turned up more than how they turned up now. 

Yusei bared out everything he could feel to the other as he cried in place. He didn’t notice during his little confession that he fell to the floor on his knees, crying with his head down low, unable to look the other in the eye. What right did he have to look at Kiryu in any way after everything that had happened to him all because of his cowardice and mistakes? Far as he was concerned, for Kiryu to even look in his direction was a miracle. Hearing Kiryu get off the motorcycle and walk closer to him, Yusei braced for physical contact from his former leader. Instead, he felt Kiryu lift his head up to look him straight in the eyes. Emotions flashed quickly through their gazes and Yusei shook a little in tension as he kept staring at Kiryu’s eyes. What was Kiryu trying to find in his gaze? Truth? He wasn’t sure how much his gaze would convey all his truth, regret, and pain of the past to his ex-leader but he was desperate to hear Kiryu say something, anything.

Dark Signers were bound together by their shared fate of being hosts to the Earthbound Immortals. According to Aslla Piscu, one gift the gods gave them was the ability to share memories and emotions with each other. Dark Signers only need to look each other directly in the eyes to be able to see into their minds. Depending on how close they are, different amounts of information will be shared. The Dark Signers are like family in a way. Tied together by invisible bonds that only they can have with their shared suffering, comfort, and resolve to make right on what has been done to them. It is this bond which allows them to be able to connect with one another to be able to channel all their pain into the strength and resolve needed to inflict justice upon their enemies. If the Signers rely on unity to overwhelm their enemies then why can’t the same be applied to their counterparts, the Dark signers.

Kiryu looked deep into Yusei’s mind while the other just looked back in a daze as he let Kiryu see the truth of what had happened that fateful day. Now he prayed to his goddess that Kiryu would finally know the real truth, he never betrayed him and that no matter what Kiryu may have believed he never sold him out.

* * *

_Yusei ran towards the building where at least a dozen officers were lined up at. He couldn’t bear to see Kiryu get arrested. He didn’t know what had happened to him that led towards Kiryu getting power hungry. He remembered very well how Kiryu had promised him in private how he would never become like other Duel Gang leaders. So what had happened to that promise? To the teen that he so loved with all his heart? To the person who always cared for other people and respected his own teammates, himself included? Even so despite his words and action against him earlier he still wouldn’t want Kiryu to be arrested. No matter what, he still loved Kiryu despite everything and if he can help Kiryu while at the same time saving him from himself then he’d gladly do it. Gathering up his courage and inner strength he ran up to one of the officers with an indifferent look in his face. Body tense and ready for anything they might do to him for even daring to talk to them._

_“Officer, don’t arrest him, it was me. I’m the real leader of Team Satisfaction.”_

_Chuckling to himself the officer just patted his shoulder, “You were forced to say that right? Don’t worry kid we got him. We had some data on him already so we knew he was the real culprit.”_

_Turning his head towards the building entrance where Kiryu was being held and taken to a prison truck by two officers, Kiryu turned his head towards Yusei. Shocked at the apparent betrayal his eyes narrowed and enraged he tried to break free of the iron grip the officers had on him._

_“Yusei? How could you?! You traitor! I’ll get you back for this mark my words!!!_ **_YUSEI!!!”_ **

_Yusei stood there in shock as he heard the accusation as the officers left with Kiryu in tow to the Facility. Not knowing that he’ll never see or feel Kiryu’s wrath or even warmth ever again. All he’ll know in the future is the despair of losing his leader, his teammate, his secret crush, all because he wasn’t strong enough to prevent this from happening._

* * *

Kiryu pulled back looking at Yusei in shock. All this time, he thought Yusei had betrayed him because it certainly looked like it. But that memory, he knew that memories can never be altered unless by strong magic which he knew Yusei never possessed back then and even now would most likely not use, what with being a Dark Signer for only a short time in comparison to being one himself for at least two years. Looking back down Yusei Kiryu reached up to his face, wiping tears from his eyes. The ravenette looked up stunned, tear marks still trailing down his face from baring his heart and mind out to the other.

“Yusei, I’m sorry. I-I never realized how much you truly cared for me. When you left, that hurt me more than I can say. So when I saw that officer pat you I became truly convinced that everything we did together never mattered. That you would actually mean to leave me behind like the others. I was wrong. You were protecting me. You tried to take my place, even though you knew that you would most likely never see me or the others again. You tried to help me at the cost of yourself. I’m sorry I never realized this sooner. What’s more, I never really noticed your feelings for me. “

If Yusei had a working heart anymore he certainly would have blushed, having realized Kiryu must’ve gotten glimpses of his innermost feelings from his memories, which he forgot about in his temporary despair. Kiryu still had his face in his hands though, so he couldn’t escape. It was the perfect time to confess and face the truth, for both of them.

“It’s fine I’m glad you know the real what really happened. When my goddess told me that part of her offer to save would help me make amends with you and possibly more I honestly didn’t believe it. Now I’m glad I do. For this is probably the most important thing to have ever happened to me. I admit I'm absolutely upset how this came to be, but I can say without a doubt that this gift of a second life is one I'm going to pursue to the fullest, and I hope you can help me just as I will be there to help you now, as it should have always been.” 

Yusei smiled, a genuine smile that hasn’t crossed his face in a couple of years since that fateful night. Kiryu too felt something within him burn seeing that look upon the younger’s face. Never could the two imagine such a turn of events would lead to startling new resolutions for themselves. Both of them have been dealt a bad hand and now in death and through their second chance as Dark Signers, the true battle for the future that was taken from them has begun.

Curious though, as to how Yusei came to be a Dark Signer, for he couldn’t fathom why _Yusei_ of all people would take the offer of revenge, Kiryu gently probed into Yusei’s mind. He could see the hurt that he gave him soon after his arrest and subsequent death. How afterwards Crow distanced himself from Yusei thinking it would be better if they went their separate ways for a bit, unaware of how Yusei became even more hurt but still somewhat understanding at the decision. Jack on the other hand stayed with him up until he met Rally and the gang. Then he too began distancing himself from Yusei as well as becoming unreasonably rude to him. Kiryu could see Yusei was beginning to show his emotions less and less from feeling abandoned by the two and yet he still somehow found the drive and courage to give to others. What enraged Kiryu the most was how sometimes later, Jack had the guts to lie to Yusei about his friend being hurt only for him to practically show his true self and abandon Yusei by not only forcing Yusei to choose between his friends or living the life in the big city, he also stole his prized Stardust Dragon card, his duel runner, and essentially drowned Yusei with his actions. 

Kiryu pulled back angry at what he had seen. He looked back towards Yusei, nuzzling close to his face, eyes holding deep anger and the promise of pain to those who had hurt his dear Shooting Star. 

“You were hurt by Jack and Crow? I promise they’ll never hurt you again. Not while I have anything to say about it. Don’t worry you can still deal with Jack, he is the reason you're like this after all. Crow on the other hand, is going to get a beatdown from me! Just be sure to save some fun for me with Jack. I’ll be having words with him personally after you have had your fun.”

Yusei just soaked in his embrace. Missing the feeling that came from being held and comforted by Kiryu. Yusei looked up, blue meeting gold, stardust meeting topaz. The elder leaned forwards, catching Yusei’s lips into his own. Yusei felt nothing but bliss. Having been lost for so long never having anything to be truly happy about except for the comfort of his friends Yusei melted into the kiss, returning it with as much devotion, love, and fervor as the other. Nothing mattered now, he believed. If this is what Aslla Piscu offered to help him gain in exchange for her help, he’ll gladly oppose **_anyone_ ** who dares to take away this joy, this content, this _second life_ of his if it means being granted all that he has asked for. 

**“Kiryu what’s taking so long? It shouldn’t take that long to get the new recruit. Is everything alright?”**

Yusei and Kiryu pulled away from each other. The voice had come suddenly and startled Yusei from his pleasure induced daze. Their catch up and reunion must’ve been much longer than he was thinking if what the voice said was any indication, he thought to himself a bit before calming down. Looking up at Kiryu in confusion before going back to nuzzle his face into his chest. He’ll let Kiryu handle this, he doesn’t have any familiarity to talk to whoever was communicating to them.

 **“Nothing much. Just got reacquainted with them. You’ll quickly pick it up fast when we both get there but I’ll spare you further detail in private but let's just say we’re back on good terms. REALLY good terms.”** Chuckling a bit he looked down at his boyfriend (such a strange thing to call him since he hated him not that long ago), petting his head as he watched Yusei nuzzle further into his chest.

 **“If you say, so now enough delay, Devack and I are eager to know who it is that joined us. And curious as to who got you in such a good mood.”** The voice ended the link with amused laughter before fading completely. Kiryu looked down at Yusei some more before placing his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. As Yusei looked up he gave him a soft smile, one that hasn’t passed on his face in years.

“Well you heard the boss, shall we get going? You’ll have to ride behind me but I’m certain you’ll have no problems. Just sit back and relax, we're going full speed.” 

Winking before letting go of the other he got on his runner waiting for the other to climb on behind him. Shaking his head in fond amusement of the old behavior reminiscent of Team Satisfaction’s leader, Yusei got up behind Kiryu hugging him from behind. The two speed up towards the Dark Signer’s headquarters. The feeling of long forgotten warmth, immense joy, and the thrill of being alive, happy, and free set numerous shivers through his body, but Yusei wasn’t upset at all with these new changes. 

Feeling his Goddess at the back of his mind edging him on, encouraging him to join the fight for a better future and for his new family, Yusei felt determination setting in. He was going to make Jack pay for everything, as well as everyone who took everything away from him. He’ll leave those alone who had nothing to do with either but if they get in his way, well he’ll give them a chance to leave. If they don’t then they’ll just have to get through him. And he won’t back down without a fight, not to anyone, not anymore. He is ready to start fighting against all odds. 

In the sky above, what few stars can be seen glisten and glow. Yet it seems that one has fallen still and cold unto Satellite below. A Hummingbird as black as night with a soul full of corruption and deceit has taken it into her talons. Eager to show off its new possession, it began twisting and nurturing it to her liking, using delicate means to “heal” it. Oh yes this fallen star is her precious child and she will not let anyone take it from her. And it seems that it is unwilling to leave the one which gave it life again. 

Indeed, this Fallen Starbird will show everyone not to mess with it and that no matter how dull its light may have gone, it will always burn strong.

**Author's Note:**

> 6207 words and working on trying to get better. Hope you all liked it and I will be starting work on chapter 2!
> 
> Edit to add: Forgot to mention that inspiration for parts of this fic is also inspired by different Dark Signer Yusei AUs and art that can be found if you look hard enough. Additionally, any duels written will be shortish and more dialogue than actual dueling due to my issues with writing them out and their intense planning. This fic is going to be more about the feels than the actual duels themselves so get ready for a world of hurt because I'm aiming at making these characters suffer! >:3c
> 
> Oh yeah for those who are confused with the dialogue text usage:  
> Bold+Italics=An Earthbound Immortal is speaking  
> Bold=Dark Signers using Mind Link  
> Italics=Thoughts or Flashbacks  
> Underline=Duel Monster Cards
> 
> Please know that I am terrible at focusing and stuff happens. Plus Covid and online school is going on so updates are going to be VERY spaced out. Reviewing might give me more inspiration who knows but either way see you next time I write something! :3


End file.
